Alex Riley has been a naughty boy
by CelticWarrior87
Summary: This is what the Miz and Alex Riley do at night.  i know the show is wrong but i couldnt find WWE.ill have to use whats up for this but just know that they are from WWE monday night RAW


Title:I've been a naughty boy warning:don't read if you are

Under the age of

21!

Pairing:The Miz (Mike) and Alex Riley

Summary:This is what Mike and Alex Riley do at night.

I don't own the Miz or Alex Riley sadly L but enjoy the story anyway!

After a fight at Raw Mike and Alex Riley got their stuff and went back to the hotel.

When they went in, Mike turned around and locked the door.

" are you doing?"Alex asked as he looked at him."What do you think

Alex?I think you deserve a reward for beating the crap out of John Morrison tonight."

Mike replied."What kind of reward?"Alex asked sounding interested."it's a reward I

think you'll really like."Mike whisperd in Alex's ear which sent shivers down his spine.

"Would you like that Alex?Would you like to feel me inside you?Would you also like it

If I smack your ass while I pound into you?"Mike murmured in Alex's ear."Yes Mike.

I want to feel all those things."Alex answered."Ok Alex."Was all Mike said to Alex

Before Mike smashed their lips together in a sloppy,passionate and heart warming kiss.

Alex couldn't help but moan into Mike's pulled away so they could breathe.

A few moments later, Mike started to undress him and Mike started to suck

Alex's neck."Oh Mike.I want you!I need you!"Alex demanded."Demanding tonight, huh

Alex?Well ok now lay down and roll over on your stomach."Mike told layed

Down and rolled licked his lips as he watched Alex lay down and roll over.

"Ok Mike now all I want is a little prep."Alex put two fingers into Alex's

started to coat them equally with Mike felt it was enough he pulled his fingers out of Alex's mouth and put them at Alex's entrence."Ok Alex this will hurt for a few the pain will stop when you get used to the feeling."Mike let Alex know before he he put his fingers into Alex slowly."Oh my god!That feels so good!"Alex practically yelled."Alex are you ready for prep?" "Yes just shut up and stretch me out just a little."Alex replied with lust in his started to do a scissor motion with his fingers and instantly Mike could feel Alex stretch."Is that good enough Alex?'Mike asked."Yeah Mike that's good…for now at least."Alex murmured."Oh shut up know it was good not stupid so nice try."Mike told him sarcastically."Can you just give me what I want already Mike?Im not gonna wait forever ya know."Alex snapped."Shut up."Was the last thing that was said before the "fun" got on his hands and knees waiting for Mike to do something to a sound of a "smack" fills the room."Yes Mike!Do that again!I've been a very naughty boy!Smack me harder Mike!Slap my ass harder Mike!"Alex demanded."Ok Alex I'll slap ya harder if that's what you want so bad."Mike said before another loud "smack" filled the room hissed in pain but to him it felt good to him."You have been a very very naughty boy Alex.I think I should slap you harder then I just did."Mike told came a louder "SMACK".Alex screamed when Mike's hand made contact with his skin, then it was followed by a small whimper of pleasure."More Mike!Remember I've been very naughty tonight!"Mike kept smacking Alex's ass, every smack harder and louder then the last."Mike…I cant…take anymore…smacking…"Alex panted out."I know Alex…Lets just get dirty with each other now."Mike said shortly pushed Alex down and entered let out a small whimper of pain and pleasure."Move Mike!I want to feel you fuck me all night!I don't care if I cant walk or if im limping for days just do it!"Alex was eager enough without Mike having to ask."You want it rough Alex?Ok I'll give you rough!"Mike soon started to thrust into Alex was scrumming and begging for more."Please Mike.I want to remember this night for a very long time.I know this may be early Mike but…I love you!" "What did you just say Alex?"Mike knew what Alex had said but he wanted to hear Alex say it again."Say it again!"Mike said as he smacked Alex's ass harder."Ok…I love you!" Alex said again."You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that since I seen you I knew I was drawn, already attached, and attracted to don't know what it means to love someone so much."Mike replied."I do now that I have you I know how to love someone."Alex said but then the subject changed."Mike!Slap my ass again!I love how hard you smack me Mike!Now do it!" "That's the Alex I know!"Mike said before he gave Alex's ass another hard smack."You really do know how to slap hard Mike.I just now realized that."Alex randomly said."I know Alex.I know how hard I smack you cause you either beg for more, tell me to do it harder or you wince in pleasure."Mike replied."M-Mike…im getting that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach."Alex warned Mike."I know Alex…im getting it to."Mike informed."I don't know if I want to continue Mike…"Alex stumbled off in his sentence."Why Alex?This is your reward…Are you just gonna let it go already?"Mike asked."I don't know …More smacking less talking."Alex answered."You have been bad today Alex.I think I should put more force into the smacking."Mike said in a lust filled voice that Alex knew and it sent him over the followed shortly after.

Mike pulled out and they were both they calmed down they soon fell had his arms wrapped around Mike and he was glad to have a lover like Alex.

Hope you guys liked it!Its my first story so don't judge me or ill find you.

Review and comment!


End file.
